


(I Could Spend Eternity) In Your Arms

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca has to go out of town and a business trip and Aubrey writes her a letter where she kind of accidentally proposes





	(I Could Spend Eternity) In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my oneshots

For the first time since she began her career as a music producer for one of the biggest production companies in LA, Beca is not looking forward to this trip to New York. Going to ‘the Big Apple’ and being wined and dined by all of the big wigs used to have its perks. Fancy hotel rooms, tickets to Broadway shows, and all manner of gorgeous women willing to sleep with her.

Now however Beca is in a committed relationship with the woman that she is certain will be her wife one day, and all of the things she used to find appealing about working away from home are just not appealing anymore. 

Who needs fancy hotel suites and expensive dinners when she has Aubrey’s company and takeout from their favorite Chinese place. Plus, not that she is quick to admit it, but Beca isn’t excited about having to sleep alone. 

She has spent every night of the last three months being the big spoon to Aubrey’s little spoon. Sleeping alone now will just be weird. 

Aubrey isn’t exactly excited about it either. She wishes she could take the week off of work and go with Beca, but that just isn’t possible at this juncture in her career. She will miss her feisty brunette, who she has grown accustomed to being in her apartment every night when she comes home. They practically live together now, so it is going to take some adjusting to get used to being alone for a week.

Instead of getting worked up over the impending separation however, Aubrey chooses to spend as much time with Beca as she can before she leaves. They spend even more time than usual with each other the weekend leading up to Beca’s trip. They make love every night and after Beca falls asleep, satiated and content, Aubrey pulls out her notebook and writes a little more of the letter she has been composing for Beca. 

She uses the letter as an opportunity to tell Beca all of the things she has been wanting to tell her but either didn’t have the nerve or couldn’t articulate. 

On Sunday afternoon as Beca and Aubrey walk through the airport hand in hand Aubrey tells Beca about the letter that she has hidden in her carry on. She asks Beca not to read it until that night when she gets settled in. That way if she has any questions or concerns about what it says she can call Aubrey and they can talk about it. 

That night after attending a meet and greet for the record company and wooing the young artist that the company is interested in signing, Beca is mentally and physically drained. She wants nothing more than to curl up with her beautiful girlfriend and fall asleep. Since that isn’t a possibility she supposes curling up with her girlfriends letter will be the next best thing. 

She gets dressed in her pajamas, which are really just an old USC sweater of Aubrey’s and a pair of old tattered sweats, and puts her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She makes sure her phone is plugged in and charging before she sets her alarm for her early morning meeting. Finally reaching under her pillow the brunette gently pulls out the envelope with her name scrawled across it in Aubrey’s neat handwriting. The envelope smells like Aubrey’s hand lotion, so Beca brings it to her nose for a moment just soaking up the smell. The letter is several pages long, the envelope practically bursting with its girth. Beca settles in and begins to read.

My dearest Beca,

I know writing letters is old fashioned and kind of silly considering if I want to write you I could text, and if I’m really missing you I could FaceTime and see your face. I just wanted to write this to tell you all of the things that it is hard for me to express face to face. And it felt to important to put in a text. I’m sure you know I love you, I tell you often enough. What I’m not sure of is if you know how much I love you. 

Beca I have known since the night we met that I will never love anyone more than I love you.

I love your eyes, your smile, your laugh, and even your snarkiness. I love how well you treat me, always putting me first. I love how you secretly love to cuddle even though you always try to deny it.

I realize how lucky I am to have you in my life. I don’t even want to think about not being with you. Eleven months isn’t necessarily a long time, but it isn’t a shirt time either. 

Most people would consider moving in together after that length of time, but I feel like we have been living together for months already. I’m more concerned with the next step in our lives.

Some days I can barely stop myself from getting on one knee and asking you to marry me. And just in case you were wondering, yes I do have a ring. And I do want that Beca, I want that more than anything else.

I want to walk down the aisle with you and stand beside you and vow to love you for the rest of my life. 

I want to find a nice big house with some land, so we can start a family. Can you imagine our kids Beca? I can. They will be as beautiful as you and as motivated as me. They will be the smartest kids on the planet.

I will wake you up every morning before I leave for work with a tray of coffee and some of that sugary cereal you are so fond of.

I will take the kids to school and kids there perfect pink cheeks and be so happy to be living the life I have always dreamed of. 

I can’t wait to be able to curl up in your arms every night and be so content with my life like I have always wanted to be.

We have talked about my childhood and how I never really had the love and affection that kids need to grow and thrive. I know that if you agree to spend the rest of our lives together though I will have more than any one person deserves.

I know I have given you a lot to think about and it very well might be too much too soon. If is that’s fine, just promise me you’ll think about it. 

I love you Beca with all of my heart and soul, call me if you want to talk about any of this.

Love,   
Aubrey 

 

Beca sat stunned for a few minutes before she picked up her phone and dialed Aubrey.

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Aubrey asked.

“Did you mean it?” Beca asked as her voice cracked around the lump in her throat.

“Mean what, Becs?” Aubrey asked a little confused.

“Do you really want to marry me?” Beca asked,”because if you are seriously asking the answer is yes. One hundred times yes.” 

They both sat on the phone the silence stretching out between them. “Seriously Beca you really want to marry me?” Aubrey said with a tone of amazement in her voice.

“Absolutely baby,” Beca whispered. “I can’t wait to get home and discuss all of the details and to get that ring. And also to give you the ring that I’ve been carrying around in my jacket pocket for six months now.”

Beca and Aubrey both laughed. “ I love you, Becs.” Aubrey sighed contentedly.

“I love you too baby, and I can’t wait to come home to you and get started on the rest of our life together.” Beca said as she snuggled up in bed, prepared to talk to Aubrey until they both fell asleep content to just listen to each other breath and excited of what the future held for them together.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr and give me your thoughts and maybe send me some prompts


End file.
